


never breaking up

by OOHSEKAl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Switching
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OOHSEKAl/pseuds/OOHSEKAl
Summary: where atty. jongin axel kim broke up with prosecutor sehun maven oh because of a case but the latter was persistent and went to his (ex) boyfriend's condo to fix the mess
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	never breaking up

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proofread so if there are any errors i would like to apologize na agad hahahahaha baka mamaya may pangalan pala ni joss dito bigla kasi lito na ko sa kanila ni jax e jk enjoy! happy valentine's day, sekaists. i love you all 🤍

Tinaasan lang ng kilay ni Sev si Jax nang binuksan na nito ang pinto ng condo niya. Sehun just stood there and waited for Jongin to do something but the latter just stared at him.

"What?"

"Kiss ko?" Sev said. 

"Parang bata talaga." Jax rolled his eyes. 

"Ayos lang yan. Baby mo naman ako."

Jax rolled his eyes again but a faint of a smile was already forming on his lips before he closed the distance between him and Sev and kissed him fully on the mouth. 

Sehun Maven smiled against Jongin Axel's lips and stepped forward while still kissing so they could enter the unit. Nang nasarado na ang pinto ay sinandal ni Sev si Jax don at mas lalo pang nilaliman ang halik. Jongin groaned against Sehun's mouth when the latter gently bit his lip and sucked his tongue. 

Hinihingal silang dalawa nang naghiwalay. Pinagdikit ni Sev ang mga noo nila ni Jax bago siya ngumiti.

"Hi." Bati niya.

Umirap si Jax at tinulak nang pabiro si Sev. "Dun ka nga."

Tumawa si Sehun. "Sungit talaga."

"Bakit ka ba nandito?"

"Trip ko lang."

"Tss.."

"Si Jax parang ewan. Syempre kaya ako nandito kasi miss ko na asawa ko."

"Asawa ka diyan. Hindi naman tayo kasal saka break na tayo diba? Di na kita boyfriend."

"Kakasabi mo lang kanina sa phone call na mahal mo ko e. Tapos todo laplapan pa tayo don sa pinto."

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Jax. 

Tumawa si Sev. "Come on, baby. Bati na tayo please?" 

"Pa cute ka na naman."

Ngumiti si Sev. "Pa kiss ulit."

Umirap si Jax pero di naman tumanggi. Pinatakan ni Sev ng halik ang labi nito. Mabilis lang at mababaw pero masarap pa rin sa pakiramdam. 

"Tss.." 

Tumawa si Sev sa reaksyon ni Jax. "Ito naman. 7 years na tayo kinikilig ka pa rin sakin."

"Kapal ng mukha mo." Umirap na naman ito bago naglakad papunta sa kusina niya. Sumunod naman si Sev sa kanya. 

"Gutom ka ba? I'll cook something for us to eat." 

"Pano kung ikaw gusto kong kainin?"

Sehun Maven wrapped his arms around Jongin Axel's waist and hugged him from the back. Binaon niya ang mukha sa leeg ni Jax at hinalikan siya roon. Dinidilaan ang balat at sinisipsip ang sensitibong parte ng leeg habang mas humihigpit ang yakap sa bewang nito. 

Jongin tilted his head to give Sehun more access. He felt Sev grinning on his neck as he continued to kiss, lick and bite his skin. Ang kaninang kamay na nakapulupot lang sa baywang ni Jax at unti-unti nang binaba ni Sev hanggang nasa ibabaw na ito ng pantalon ng isa. 

"Hard already?" Sehun teased as he massaged the raging manhood against the fabric of Jongin's jeans.

"Neck kisses are really your weakness." Bulong ni Sehun habang binubuksan nito ang zipper ng pantalon ni Jongin galing sa likod. 

Jax, the ever impatient one when it comes to sex, turned around to face Sev so he could free his dick a bit faster. Sehun smirked as he pulled down Jongin's pants along with his boxers to fully hold his hard erection. 

Jax let out a groan when Sev started to stroke his cock using his right hand. Hinubad niya ang tshirt na suot at tinapon na lang kung saan. Sehun went back on kissing Jongin's neck as he continued to pump the latter's dick. Napaupo si Jongin sa lamesa sa kusina niya dahil sa panghihina. 

"Babe, you're wearing so much clothes." Reklamo ni Jax nang napahawak siya sa likod ni Sev at napansing suot pa rin nito lahat ng damit niya habang siya at hubo't hubad na. 

Hindi alam ni Jax kung magagalit siya sa sarili dahil sinabi pa niya yon. Dahil kasi sa reklamo niya ay bumitaw si Sev sa pagkakahawak sa tite niya at tumigil din sa paghalik sa leeg niya para umatras at maghubad na. 

Pero nang nakita na ni Jax ang kabuuan ni Sev na wala ng saplot ay napakagat na lang siya sa labi niya. Nakita naman ni Sehun ang pagkasabik sa mukha ni Jongin kaya ngumisi ito at siniil ulit siya ng halik. 

It was Jongin's turn to stroke Sehun's long and hard cock. Jinakol niya ito habang patuloy ang laplapan nilang dalawa. Mabagal sa una tapos biglang bibilisan niya. Maluwag tapos hihigpitan niya. Napakagat si Sev sa ibabang labi ni Jax habang naghahalikan sila dahil nasarapan siya sa paraan ng paghagod ng isa sa tite niya. 

Bumitaw sa halik si Jongin at mabilis na pinagpalit ang pwesto nila ni Sehun. Kung kanina ay siya ang nakaupo sa dulo ng lamesa, si Sehun naman ngayon ang nakasandal dito. Namumungay ang mga mata ni Sev na tinignan si Jax na lumuluhod sa harapan niya.

"Fuck." Mura ni Sehun at napakapit agad sa ulo ni Jongin nang dinilaan nito ang tuktok ng tite niya. His dick twitched at the sentation and the latter just smirked at him before he licked the base of his dick. Dinidilaan ni Jongin ang tite ni Sehun na parang sarap na sarap siya rito. He was licking Sev's cock like it was his favorite dessert. 

Napaungol na lang si Sehun nang sinubo na ni Jongin ang ulo ng tite niya habang sinasalsal naman nito ang kalahati. 

"Ah, fuck it, Jax." Sev moaned when Jax twirled his tongue on the slit of his dick and licked it inside his mouth. Napatingala si Sehun, hinihingal na sa sarap nang sinubo na ng buo ni Jongin ang tite niya. Napapikit siya at mas napahigpit ang pagkakahawak sa ulo ng isa habang gumagalaw na rin siya para tirahin ang bibig ng boyfriend niya na nakaluhod sa harapan niya. 

"Ang sarap sa loob ng bibig mo. Ah, tangina. Sige pa." 

Sev thrusted his hips back and forth as he held Jax's head in place. Nararamdaman niya na tumatama ang ulo ng tite niya sa lalamunan ng isa. 

"Baby, yes, you suck me so good.. Your mouth was made for me to fuck." Hinihingal na sabi ni Sev habang patuloy na tinitira at kinakantot ang bibig ni Jax. Kinagat ni Sehun ang labi niya at inalalayan ang pagtaas-baba ng ulo ni Jongin sa kanya. "Almost there, baby. Tangina, ang sarap talaga." 

Mas binilisan ni Jax ang pagsubo kaya ilang saglit lang ay pinutok na ni Sev ang lahat sa bibig niya. 

Sehun, even if still recovering from his high and intense orgasm, didn't waste a second to get the lube and the condom in his pants that's now on the floor. Pagkakuha niya sa mga ito sa bulsa niya ay nilingon niya si Jax na siya ring nakatingin sa kanya, nakatayo na. 

"Bend over." He ordered.

Jax quickly obeyed and bent himself over the counter top. Sev poured lube on his fingers before inserting them inside Jax to prepare him. Napaungol si Jongin. Kinagat niya ang pang-ibabang labi niya bago jinakol ang tite niya. Nilabas-pasok ni Sev ang mga daliri sa loob ni Jax at pinanood kung paano kainin ng butas ng pwet nito ang mahahaba niyang mga daliri. He prepared Jongin, scissoring him open, as the latter continued to moan under his breath, muttering multiple curses as he jacked off and stroked himself.

"I'm going to fuck you now." Sehun said and pushed his dick inside Jongin's ass. Napaungol silang dalawa.

"Ah, fuck, you feel so good, Jax."

“Fuck!” Napaungol si Axel nang bumayo si Sev galing sa likod niya. Napakapit siya sa countertop. Hinihingal siya ngayon, nakagat sa ibabang labi at halos tumirik ang mga mata sa nararamdaman. Sev filled him to the brim. Mabilis ang ginagawang pagtira sa kanya habang mabigat din ang paghinga. Sinalubong ni Jax ang bawat pagbaon ni Sev sa loob niya. “Ah, tangina.. ang sarap, babe.” Jax moaned when Sev thrusted deeper inside. 

"Akala ko ba break na tayo? Hmm? Bakit sarap na sarap ka sa pagtira ko sayo?" Binagalan ni Sev ang paglabas-pasok sa loob ni Jax. The latter groaned in irritation. 

"Faster, Sev.." 

Sehun tightened his grip on Jongin's hips as he planted wet and hot kisses on the latter's neck. 

"Beg for it. And tell me we're not breaking up, Jax." Sev said roughly. "We are never breaking up."

"Ahh.." Jax moaned. "Please, Sev. I love you... I don't want us to separate.. Please.. Faster.."

That was more than enough for Sehun. He groaned in Jongin's ear as he fastened his pace. Mas binaon niya ang tite sa loob ng boyfriend at pareho silang napaungol. Rinig na rinig ang tunog ng nagsasampalan nilang balat sa bawat paggalaw ni Seven galing sa likod. Napakagat na lang si Jax sa ibabang labi niya dahil sa sarap.

“Ah fuck, baby, you feel so good around me.” Ungol ni Sev, nakapikit nang mariin at dinadama ang init sa loob ni Jax.

“Harder, Sev.. Oh shit!” Halos mapasigaw si Jax kaya tinakpan ni Sev ang bibig niya. Malakas, madiin at mabilis na tinira ni Sev ang boyfriend niya galing sa likod bago pinasok ang isang daliri sa loob ng bibig ni Jax, na siya namang sinubo nito.

"Ahh.. Tangina, ang sarap." Ungol ni Sehun. 

"Lalabasan na ko.." Ungol ni Jongin, hinihingal na.

"Touch yourself, Jax. Stroke your cock for me." 

Jax did as told. Sinalsal ang sariling tite habang nakatuwad pa rin siya at pinapasok ni Seven. Hingal na hingal na sila pareho at pinagpapawisan na pero patuloy pa rin sa paggalaw lalo na dahil malapit na silang labasan. 

"Ahh, yes, babe, fuck.. Oh shit.. I'm coming, Sev.." Halos mawala na sa ulirat si Jax dahil sa sarap ng pagtira sa kanya ni Sev galing sa likod at dahil na rin sa sensasyon ng sarili niyang pagjajakol.

"I love you, Jax. We're never breaking up no matter what.. Not in this life." 

"Ahh, fuck! I'm almost there, Sev." Hingal na hingal na sabi ni Jax.

"Come with me, baby." Nakapikit na sabi ni Sehun, nakaawang ang labi dahil sa sarap habang patuloy na binibilisan at dinidiinan ang paglabas-pasok sa loob ni Jongin.

"Ah.. Tangina.." Ungol nilang dalawa nang naabot na nila ang sukdulan.

Napakapit na lang si Jax sa counter top dahil sa panginginig ng tuhod. Hingal na hingal siya, ganon din si Sev nang hinugot nito ang pagkalalaki sa loob niya. Tinali ni Sehun ang condom at tinapon 'yon sa trashbin sa gilid ng kusina ni Jax. 

"Pagod ka na?" Jongin asked when Sehun wrapped his arms around him again and settled his face on the side of his neck. Nakasandal pa rin si Jax sa countertop.

"Hmm.. No." Sev replied in a raspy voice. 

"Really?" Tanong ulit ni Jax habang hinahagod-hagod ang likod ni Sev. Until Jongin's hands reached Sehun's ass. 

"Yeah.." Hindi alam ni Jongin kung sagot ba yun ni Sehun sa tanong niya o napaungol lang talaga siya kasi kinikiskis ni Jax ang tite niya sa tite ni Sehun habang minamasahe pa rin ang pwet niya. 

"One more round then? Sa kama naman?" 

"Your turn?" 

"Yeah." Jax replied before he crashed his lips against Seven's. 

"Yeah. Fuck. Okay." 

Sev laid with his back on the bed as Jax hovered on top of him. Their cocks were starting to get hard again as they kissed with intense passion. Their tongues battled for dominance as Sehun grabbed Jongin's neck to cling to him as they grinded her dicks together. 

Jax licked Sev's earlobe as he played with the latter's nipple. Napaungol si Sehun at inabot ang tite ni Jongin para salsalin at jakolin. It was hard and hot against his hand. 

"Ah, fuck." Jax whispered in a hoarse voice before he sucked the sensitive part on Sev's neck. Dinilaan niya ang leeg nito pababa sa collarbones, hanggang sa dibdib. 

"Tangina." Hinihingal na mura ni Sehun nang pinaglaruan ng dila ni Jongin ang nipples niya. Mas hinigpitan niya ang hawak sa tite nito at mas binilisan ang pagjakol. Inangat naman ni Jax ang tingin kay Sev at nang nakitang nakaawang ang labi nito ay siniil niya ito ng halik. 

Jongin's fingers automatically played with Sehun's hair as their tongues battled for dominance inside each other's mouths. Makalat ang paghahalikan nila, mariin at masarap. Nagpapalitan ng laway at umuungol sa labi ng isa't isa, sarap na sarap tila tigang na tigang kahit kakatapos lang naman nila kani-kanina lang. 

Sinipsip ni Sehun ang ibabang labi ni Jongin bago siya humiwalay sa halik at nakipagpalit ng pwesto. Jax was now the one who's laying on his back on the bed. 

Ngumiti lang si Sehun bago dinilaan ang abs ni Jongin. He stroked Axel's hard and aching dick that made the latter moan. Napaawang ang labi nang dinilaan niya ang tuktok ng tite nito. 

"Ah, fuck. Stop teasing, babe." Jax groaned when he felt Sev licking his dick up and down like he was torturing him. 

Pagkatapos dilaan ang ulo ay agad jinakol ng isang kamay nito ang matigas at tayong tayo na niyang tite. Umungol si Jax. "Subo mo na, babe. Fuck."

Sinalsal muna ulit ni Sehun ang tite ni Jongin bago sumunod sa utos nito at sinubo na nga siya. Napaungol si Jax lalo pa noong dinilaan ni Sev ang ulo ng pagkalalaki niya, naglalaro ang dila sa tuktok nito habang patuloy sa pagsipsip sa kanya. Napakagat si Jongin sa ibabang labi niya at sinulyapan si Sehun na tinataas-baba ang ulo habang sinusubo siya. Tiningala rin siya nito at tinignan siya gamit ang namumungay na mga mata, habang patuloy ito sa pagsipsip at pagdila sa tite niya.

"Ah, fuck, stop it, Sev, or I'm gonna come." Sabi ni Jax at hinila ang isa para tumayo at mahalikan niya. He tasted his precum that's on Sehun's tongue when he kissed him full on the mouth. 

Patuloy lang silang naghahalikan bago pinagpalit ulit ni Jax ang pwesto nila at nasa ilalim na ulit si Sev. He quickly opened his drawer and got some lube and a condom there. 

He poured some on his hand and prepared Sev and himself.

"You ready?" Jongin asked Sehun. The latter just nodded, his eyes burning as he watched Jax stroking himself before aiming to enter him.

"Fuck!" They both moaned when Jongin pushed in. Napakagat sa labi si Jax bago humawak sa magkabilang bewang ni Sev. He gripped it for support and at the same time to guide his boyfriend's movements as they fucked each other. Sinalubong ni Sev ang mga mga pagbayo ni Jax sa kanya, kumapit siya sa likod nito gamit ang isang kamay habang ang kaliwa naman ay ginamit para hawakan ito sa likod ng ulo para ilapit sa kanya at mahalikan. They both groaned in each other's mouths as Sehun moved his hips to meet Jongin's hard and deep thrusts, making both of them moan in so much pleasure and desire.

Humiwalay si Sev sa halik nang halos maubusan na ng hininga. Napaawang ang bibig niya. Mas binilisan naman ni Jax ang paggalaw habang nagpapaulan ng mga makakalat na halik sa leeg ni Sev. 

"Ah, fuck.. Ang sarap." 

Sev moaned under his breath, his eyes almost going at the back of his head. Dinilaan ni Jax ang tenga niya bago inangat ang sarili at tinitigan siya habang patuloy pa rin sa paglabas-pasok sa kanya. Sev bit his lower lip, his eyes full of pleasure and desire as he watched his boyfriend on top of him, pounding and filling him to the brim. Namumungay na rin ang mga mata ni Jongin habang diretso ang tingin kay Sehun sa ilalim niya. He licked his lower lip before he crashed his lips against Sev's mouth. They shared a hot a kiss as Sev continued to move his hips to meet Axel's hard and deep thrusts, making both of them moan in ecstacy. 

"Ah, fuck. Feels so good." Ungol ni Jongin at mas binilisan ang pagtira kay Sehun. Hingal na hingal at sarap na sarap, habang binabaon nito ang mukha sa leeg ng isa at nag-iiwan ng mga makakalat na halik. Napayakap naman si Sev sa likod ni Jax bago malakas na umungol nang naramdaman niya ang pagtama ng tite ng boyfriend niya sa prostate niya. Sarap na sarap silang dalawa, dalang dala, init na init, halos mawala sa ulirat.

"Almost there, Jax. Fuck.." Ungol ni Sev, hinihingal na. Tumango naman si Jongin at sumunod sa hiling ng boyfriend niya, bago siniil ulit ng halik ang mga labi nito habang patuloy na tinitira at binabayo pa rin si Sehun na nasa ilalim niya.

"Oh shit, I'm coming, Sev.." Ungol ni Jongin at napakagat na lang sa labi dahil sa sarap ng nararamdaman niya. Ungol lang din ang naisagot ni Sehun sa kanya, halos hindi na makapagsalita dahil sa sensasyon at sa sobrang pagnanasa. Halos mawalan na rin siya ng hininga.

Napamura na lang silang dalawa habang patuloy na binibilisan at dinidiinan ni Jongin ang paglabas-pasok kay Sehun hanggang sa nilabasan sila at naabot ang sukdulan.

"Fuck.. That was hot.."


End file.
